Master Journey
by AnimeFreak6
Summary: Matt Reed begins his Pokemon quest in Hoenn. FIRST POKEMON FIC
1. Episode 1: Intro

(I don't own Pokemon. I only own my original characters.)

CHAPTER 1: Intro

The alarmrang out loudly at 7:30 in the morning. Matt Reed drowsily walked to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had shoulder length dark blue hair and matching eyes. His athletic shaped body was a deep tan.

He threw some cold water on his face and went back into his room. He went to and went back into his room. He went to his dresser to grab some clothes and took a shower.

When he finally came downstairs his mom, dad, and 2 sisters were already eating breakfast.

"Mornin' son." His father, David, said.

"Mhmm." Matt replied.

His two sisters were talking amongst themselves. He sat down next to Crystal, his oldest sister, and his mother, Diana. His sister Crystal was 17 and was the Pokemon League Champion in Hoenn. His other sister, Rebecca, was 16 and was the fourth in the Elite Four. Both of them were fantastic trainers featuring their own Pokemon preferences. Crystal used Ice and Water-types while Rebecca used her powerful Psychic-types. David was 45 and was a Pokemon Researcher. Diana was 41 and a stay at home mother. She had a Gardevoir to help her out around the house. Matt was 15 and was ready to start his own Pokemon adventure.

"So Matt, are you ready to head down to the lab and get your Pokemon from Professor Jacobs?" Crystal asked, finally recognizing her little brothers appearance at the table.

"Yeah. I guess so." Matt replied dully.

"I thought you would be excited to be getting your first Pokemon." Rebecca stated.

"Yeah I guess I am." Matt said, with as much enthusiasm as the first time.

"Have you decided which Pokemon you are starting with?" His father asked.

"Well. I thought about it some. I'll probably not pick Treeko or Mudkip because Crystal and Rebecca picked them. So it'll probably be Torchic." Matt said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well are you ready to go then?" Crystal asked. "We'll go with you for support."

"Yup. We sure will." Rebecca added, agreeing with her sister.

"Yeah. Let's go." Matt said, rising from the table.

The trio walked out and started down the street to the Professor's lab.


	2. Episode 2: The Beginning of a Quest

(I don't own Pokemon. I only own my original characters.)

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Quest

As Matt and his two sisters walked toward Professor Jacobs lab they talked about how Matt should go about his quest.

"I really think you should travel with someone else for safety reasons." Rebecca told him.

"Or just for personal reasons." Crystal added.

"I plan on making a friend and traveling with them." Matt told his sisters in an attempt to shut them up.

They walked on in silence for a couple more minutes until they reached a large white building. The building had a long meadow spread out behind it and a large lake inside of it. The area was enclosed with an 8 foot barbed wire fence.

"Here we are." Crystal pointed out.

"Well let's get this over with." Matt said.

The trio marched inside where they found the professor in a chair behind a desk with 3 Poke Balls on it. The first ball had a green leaf imprinted on it. The second ball had a red fireball on it. The final ball had a blue rain drop imprinted on it.

"Ah. Matt Reed. It's good that you finally made it. And I see you brought along your sisters. Hello ladies." The professor stood up and walked out from behind his desk and shook all of their hands. "So, which Pokemon will it be?"

"Torchic, please." Matt said politely.

"Of course, of course." The professor said happily. He retrieved Torchic's Pokeball and handed it to Matt. "Go ahead and bring him out."

"Alright. Torchic, go!" Matt said as he tossed the ball a few feet away.

"Torchic, tor." Torchic chirped happily. It ran up and jumped into Matt's arms.

"I guess he already likes me." Matt said happily, while hugging the Pokemon close.

"Also, take these." Professor Jacobs handed him a blue Pokedex like his sisters and 5 Poke Balls. "Now these Poke Balls are special."

"Special, sir?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Yes. These Poke Balls will become imprinted with the type insignia of whatever Pokemon is inside it." The professor replied.

"Sweet." Matt said punching his fist into the air. "Let's get going Torchic." He said goodbye and headed out into the forest to the north. "This is going to be great Torchic." He said excitedly to Torchic.

"Tor, tor, Torchic!" Torchic shared his enthusiasm.

As night began to fall, Matt and Torchic began gathering wood for a fire. They sat down and looked into the fire. All of a sudden there was a loud sound and 3 Poochyena's appeared with bared teeth.

"Um, Torchic. What should we do?" Matt asked his Pokemon with a worried note in his voice. The Poochyena's started to edge closer. "All right Torchic, use Scratch on the one on the left and then dodge any strikes they make." Matt commanded his Pokemon.

Torchic jumped forward and with his claws it scratched the first Poochyena. He then jumped out of the way as the other 2 Poochyena jumped at him using the Tackle attack. The 2 collided with the other, knocking it out.

"Now Torchic, Ember on both!" Matt shouted.

"Toooor!" Torchic screamed as it released 4 fireballs at the Poochyena, knocking them out.

"Good job little buddy." Madd said running up to Torchic and hugging him.

They settled down after a little while and went to slip next to the fire.

The next morning Matt and Torchic woke up and cooked a little breakfast before heading off again. The 2 battled around 30 Pokemon before lunch and then came to a small town called Lemon Town, a town famous for it's delicious lemons. Lemon Town was very small, which maybe 20 residents.

"Hey Torchic, you wanna stop in here and yet some of their famous lemons?" Matt asked his Pokemon.

"Tor!" Torchic replied.

"All right, let's go!" Matt said.

The two walked into town and looked at the small buildings that the residents lived in. The town was so small, it didn't even have a Pokemon Center.

"Hey you!" A girl called from one of the houses. "Do you wanna battle?" She jumped out the window and withdrew a Poke Ball. "My name's Allison by the way."

"I'm Matt. Now let's do this." Matt replied walking into the street. Allison walked out in front of him and threw out her Poke Ball.

"Go, Shroomish!" Allison cried as the Poke Ball opened up.

"Shroom, shroom!" Shroomish said as it came from it's Poke Ball.

"Torchic, Ember attack." Matt shouted to his Pokemon.

"Shroomish, dodge and use Bullet Seed." The Shroomish dodged and launched 5 glowing seeds at Torchic. The seeds smacked into him but he stood back up.

"You ok Torchic?" Matt asked and Torchic nodded in response. "Alright. Try Ember again but this time aim all around it and trap it in its place." Torchic fired 4 balls of fire around Shroomish which set the ground around it ablaze.

"No! Shroomish!" Allison cried as Shroomish was scorched by the blaze.

"Finish it off with Scratch, Torchic!" Matt called out to Torchic. The little red chick ran forward and struck Shroomish with its claws. Shroomish wobbled around for a little bit but then fell over, fainted. "Nice one Torchic!"

Allison came up to Matt and stuck out her hand. "Nice battle, Matt. You're a pretty good trainer."

Matt took her hand and shook it. "You aren't so bad yourself."

The two retrieved their hands from the other and walked back into Allison's house.

"So Allison. Have you ever thought about traveling with your Shroomish? 'Cause me and Torchic are looking for someone to travel with." Matt told her as they sat at her dining room table.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Allison exclaimed. "I'll pack my things right away." She hurried up the steps to her room and reappeared with a bag of clothes a few minutes later. "Ok then. Let's go." She said and they headed back outside.

They walked along battling Pokemon as they went. Allison captured a Treeko along the way and Matt captured a Zigzagoon. They stopped for the night at a small lake. Shroomish, Treeko, Torchic, and Zigzagoon were already asleep by the fire while Matt and Allison were sitting up against a tree. After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first real chapter and I hope you like it. Rate/Review/Flame. See ya in a few when I get the next chapter up.


End file.
